Reign and Thunder part 2-Hell on Earth
by Elcolo9
Summary: The end of the world was only the beginning...


Reign and Thunder part 2- Hell on Earth  
  
"And I saw a pale horse, and a pale rider upon it. And the name of the horse was Pestilance, and the name of the rider was Death."  
-Book of Revalations  
  
DAVID...  
  
My head was swimming when I woke up. The last thing that I remembered was throwing a grenade at the Animorphs in the Andalite ship. I looked around and saw our equipment lying on the ground. I picked up a Dracon beam rifle. Worthless. The power packs where missing. I saw several dead Andalite body's, and those of my team and the Animorphs. The only one missing was Jake, who was standing over a ridge.  
  
At least I had a good machete to kill him with. I took it out of my leg strap and moved towards him.  
  
I was about 10 feet away from him when I stepped on a twig.  
  
"Shit!" He said. "David put that thing down! This is serious!"  
  
Jake wasn't stupid, so I would listen. But I held the machete to his throat, just to be sure he wasn't going to run away.   
  
"What's wrong Jake?" I asked. "Are we on Gilligans Island?"  
  
It didn't even crack a smile on his face. He just motioned over the ridge, and I looked down. What I saw was unbelievable. The most amazing thing where the flags. They had Swastikas flying inside of Confederate flags. This was seriously screwed. I looked with stone eyes at Jake.   
  
"Looks like your off the hook for now, Jakey-boy." I said, letting him go.  
  
A few minutes later, the rest of the groups woke up. Jake explained to his friends that we had a temporary truce. I told my men the same.   
  
We had all gathered down by the ridge, in a circle on the ground.  
  
"Ax, what do you think happened?" Asked Jake.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Ax replied. [Quantom-delivery devices are extremely powerful. They are designed to deliver a Q-Virus into the atmosphere of a planet instantly. The bomb created a Sario rip. Based on what is happening down that ridge, it seems that we were not only sent into the future, but the future created by the bomb.]  
  
Cassie looked at him. "Does that mean that our whole families are dead?"  
  
[From the armor those kids are wearing, thousands of years dead. I'm sorry, Cassie.]  
  
Sanders spoke up. "Let me get this straight. We have been heaved thousands of years into the post-apocolyptic future, where an alien virus has killed all the human beings over the age of 15. No one has ever grown beyond puberty, and the only reason that I ain't dead is because we stabbed us with those drugs on the ship?"  
  
"Wow, Sanders, you put it into terms that even David could understand." Said Rachel, smiling sweetly.  
  
[So what do we do now?] Asked Tobias.  
  
"I say we head down into that camp to find some answers. Maybe those slaves are prisoners or POW's, not just random people. Maybe that flag is just a mistake, maybe a kid found some pictures of it and thought that it looked cool. Maybe those people can help us." Said Marco, giving quite a speech for him.  
  
"That's a good idea, Marco. We're going. David, you guys can come too. Just remember that the tables have changed. You need us just as much as we need you. Plenty."  
  
With that, we all started morphing into Fly's.   
  
  
LaROUCHE...  
  
We morphed into fly's and flew over the ridge and into the camp. As we flew, I saw one of the guards talking to another one.   
  
"Hey, Kerrigan, check out this new ammo. Came right from the Khan himself." He rose his gun and fired out a few rounds that hit a slave who was digging a trench. The bullits exploded instantly, like mini-grenades.   
  
"Holy shit, Conrad! This war against the Iskoort-Melmac Federation is getting' easier all the time!"  
  
We kept flying on, for at least another hour. From what we heard, This was November 5921 A.P.- after plague. The guy in charge, the Khan, was a kid named Flagg. His second in command was named Kane. He lived in what used to be Toronto, Canada, in the Dark tower. That must have been the CN tower. When we had to demorph, we flew into what we thought were the slaves barracks   
  
[O.K. let's do it. Get ready to morph into battle morphs if theirs trouble.] Ordered Jake.   
  
[Do the same.] Called out David.   
  
Ax started morphing first, because he was the only one of us who had a battle morphs that was his natural body.   
  
"Holy Hell! It's an Andalite!" Called out a voice.   
  
"Damn! It is one! Freeze, Andalite!"  
  
[Prince Jake, there are several humans pointing guns at me.]  
  
"Corporal! The andalite told his comradesthat we were holding guns at him!." He must have a thought speech sensor.   
  
"Demorph now! In the name of the Crimson King!"  
  
[I think that we should do as he says.] Said Jake.   
  
We all started to demorph, and found ourselves in a room with about 500 troopers. They were having lunch.   
  
TOBIAS...  
  
I was in a small, cramped dark room. There was a single light bulb burning a foot over my head, as my Hawk leg was chained to a chair. A thirteen year old kid, Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, circled my chair, seemingly calculating his next move.   
  
"So. Let me get this straight. You-a Hawk, have the Andalite morphing ability-even thought the whole species has been dead for almost 4000 years- and access out of this system is prohibited unless for military use. You say that you time travaled from the year 2000, even thought time traval is impossible. I want the right answer. NOW."  
  
[I've told you the right answer.]  
  
"No, it was wrong. The Khan has been informed of your existence and is on his way here. He WILL get the truth form you."  
  
[If he would torture me to get false truth , than you must have fucked-up royally when you made him your leader.]  
  
He drew his pistol from it's holster. I thought that he would shoot me, but instead he rose it and smashed my beak in.   
  
"You will learn not to insult the Crimson King. You are fortunate that he did not strike you down as you sit. The heat, light and humidity will be turned up to maximum and all furnishings will be removed.You will not receive a morsal of food or water. This should teach you to respect the Khan."   
  
With that, he walked out of the room and the worst night of my life begun.   
  
RACHEL...   
  
I was chained to a chair three sizes too small, being circled by a twelve year old who looked like Jake Lloyd. His name was Liutenant Colonel Simpson, and he looked like this whole situation was a joke.   
  
"A girl? Who thinks she is a warrior?"  
  
"Let's just say that I could snap your spine in 5 seconds." I replied.   
  
"She also has a sense of humor."  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
"My dear, it isn't a woman's place to fight, or think, or do anything for that matter. Women are a simple recreation device. Most can't even talk."  
  
Shit, not only had the Virus destroyed society, but it had reformed it in the worst possible way.  
  
"You look a little young to be having sex, kid."  
  
He pistol whipped me.  
  
"As you may not know, judging by that ludicrous story, I have been an adult since I was seven and a half."  
  
"I doubt you have it in you to do anything but act like a big shot. This whole place is screwed up. Who were those slaves outside? What the hell was that flag?"  
  
"Those slaves are the T'Sket people. They refuse to follow the Khan and his ways. They believe in ludicrous religion that was declaired illegal right after the plague, 4000 years ago. That flag is the holy banner of the Khan, and the symbol of the Confederate States of Terra. The CST."  
  
I had been stared at out of lust by a lot of boys, but this kid outdid them all.   
  
"You know, I wonder if Women are like Draconian Ale.If they get better with age."  
  
"In your dreams, kid."  
  
"We shall see in time. When the Khan arrives, I can think of two things that we will do with you. One is torture you, the other is what I want to do to you."  
  
He left the room, throwing some gooey sticks at me.  
  
  
  
ALEKS...  
  
I was chained to a wall, watching the interrogator pace back and forth. He was Lieutenant Colonel Mulder, and he did not like me.   
  
"As imaginative as that story is, I want the real one. The Crimosn King will extract it from you."  
  
"Who the hell is the Crimson King?"  
  
"Our great Khan. You will meet him when he arrives."  
  
Even though I hated school, and didn't remember much, I wasn't always like that. Around grade five, we learned about a guy named Gengis Khan, who in about 20 years, conquered all of Asia and Europe up to Poland.   
  
"Listen up, Mulder. I don't like you, and you don't like me, but no one is going to lay a finger on me. I've killed more people than you've ever met, and no Crimson king is gonna mess with me!"  
  
"He knows more than I let you onto. He can see us, right now. He controls the Crows and the Wolves, he is the king of nowhere, the Walkin' Dude, the Hardcase, the Tall guy, the Dark man. He is more powerful than you can possibly imagine. When the world was young, he walked as king. He saved us from the French barbarians over 4000 years ago. He mustered us into a great army that has crushed hundreds of sentient species. He WILL get the truth from you, Aleks. He will win."  
  
He left the room, and was replaced by two guards.  
  
  
JAKE...  
  
They where short on space, so they chained me and David to the wall in the same room. The guard had left the room, leaving some gooey sticks on the table hat we where supposed to eat I could just grab one with my foot and nibble on it, but it litertally tasted like vomit.   
  
"Well, what do we do now, Jake?" Asked David.  
  
"I don't know. From what he said, this Flagg guy will probably kill us."  
  
QUITE A PREDICAMENT YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO NOW, JAKE.  
  
The Ellimist.  
  
  
"Hello, Ellimist."  
  
I MUST BE BRIEF. FLAGG IS A CREATURE OF CRAYAK. HE WAS SENT TO MAKE THE CHILDEREN OF THIS WORLD INTO A FORCE THAT WOULD DESTROY WORLDS. HE HAS SUCCEEDED. IN LESS THAN 4000 YEARS, THEY HAVE WIPED OUT OVER 700 SENTIEN SPECIES. THEY NOW CONTROL THE MAJORITY OF THE GALAXY, AND ARE PREPARING TO DESTROY THE ISKOORT-MELMACIAN ALLIANCE, BASED ON THE PLANET MELMAC. TO GET BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME, YOU MUST KILL FLAGG. I WILL INSERT MEMORIES OF THE EVENTS OF THE PAST 4000 YEARS, TO SHOW YOU THE FALL OF HUMANITY AND THE RISE OF THE CONFEDERACY.  
  
Suddenly, I saw images of billions of adults dying. Then, I saw fierce wars between army's of children, fighting over food and weapons. I saw the Yeerks leaving earth, fleeing the Chaos. I saw massive fleets approaching the Yeerk homeworld, razing it of all life, then proceeding to the Andalite world. The Taxxon world, the Hork-Bajir world and dozens of others fell, until both sides of the war had been wiped out.   
  
Then, as quickely as it had started, I jerked out of my dream. I saw a fourteen year old kid standing over me.   
  
"So, 'Andalite filth'. We meet again."  
  
I would recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
Visser Three.  



End file.
